Joey and Pacey together again
by ceciel
Summary: Joey and Pacey, together, not together, together


{Pacey cooking in his restraunt, Joey enters}  
"Hey Jo, What-ch doin here?Need something?"asked Pacey."No, just wanted  
  
to see if youwanted to hang out with me after you get off work, Audrey  
  
is really getting on my nerves and i kinda wanted to talk to someone  
  
of the opp-o-site sex." "Sure, i get off in about seven minuites, k?"  
  
"O-k,Where do you want to go?"pondered Joey. "Well, theres always a  
  
party or a club..." "NO, No clubs or parties, ive had enough of those,  
  
someplace else..." "Hmmmm,Someplace else, well joey potter theres   
  
only one other place i can think of." "Where?" "My boat."   
  
  
{In the Boat}  
"Do you want some wine my dear Jo?" "Thank you Pace but No thank you,ill have   
  
some water." "You know Joey, for as long as ive known you, which may i ad has been  
  
quite a while,ive never seen you so relaxed." "What do you mean, youve seen me relaxed."  
  
"Yeah ive seen you relaxed,but not when i know your dying to say something about two people  
  
i mean usually your tense, and i can usually tell, you almost fooled me." "Pacey, i have nothing to say  
  
about Jen and Dawson, I am perfectly fine with them being together, ive told you."  
  
"Then why dont i ever see you hanging out with any guys or your never alone with a guy."  
  
"Yes i am." "UH-huh, when?" "Right now!" "You know you amaze me Joey potter."  
  
"Why do I amaze you Pacey, Whitter?" "Because." "Because why?"  
  
"Do you hold any grudges against me?" "No,Why would I?" "Thats why you amaze me.  
  
Your STILL the Joey Potter i fell in love with almost two years ago.The same girl..."  
  
"The same girl what?" "The same girl i made love to and actually meant it."   
{Lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng Pause}  
  
"Joey?" "Yeah Pace." "I still love you." "I, its so, i didnt expect you to say that." "Im sorry"  
  
"No, its just that was a long time ago and.." "And its something youve chosen to forget?"  
  
"NO, not that at all, i do think about it, every time i see you, or every time i see anyone kissing,  
  
or in movies, i do remember it Pace." "Do you not want to remember it?" "I loved you when  
  
we had sex, i love you now,and i do want to remember it, i always will, Pace you were my first  
  
and my last so far. Your special to me, i just havent thought about us, like US in a while and  
  
believe me i never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth again and..."  
  
"Do you love me?" "Like i said.." "Do you LOVE me?" "Pace..." "Do you? Love, True love,  
  
the same love you felt when we made love, look at me Joey, i Love you, i love you  
  
i love you just as much now as i ever have,Tell me wether you feel the same way about me?"  
  
Please Joey?" "{Crying} No." {Pacey, crying now falls to the floor} "Pacey, i, i, your my friend.  
  
Im sorry ive got to go, Pacey,Pace,i,i, i will see you later(snif)."  
  
  
{In Her dorm}  
  
"Joey? JOEY? There you are, you havent gotton out of bed all weekend, c'mon get up."  
  
"Audrey, has a guy ever poured his heart out to you and them you just shoved them away,  
  
have you ever done that? And by knowing you did that made them feel like shit?" "Oh Joey,  
  
why are you worrying about it?" "Because, He loves me." "So." "So? So? He told me how he felt  
  
he cryed when i told him i didnt love him." "Why dont you love him?" "I dont know..."  
  
"Then how do you know you DONT love him?" "Huh?" "Maybe you do love him.  
  
Why else would you be sitting here, crying, in you DORM room?"  
  
"I do LOVE him! Oh my.... Im in love with Pacey Whitter, I love Pacey." "Yes you do, go tell him."  
  
"Oh my gosh Audrey, I love him, BYE!!!"  
  
{Paceys restraunt}  
  
"Hey, Is Pacey Here yet?" "{Worker} no he hasent been here for about two days." "Oh, ok thanks,  
  
Do you know where he might be?" "No but if you see him tell him to get back here with a REALLY  
  
good explanation or he's fired!" "Ok."   
  
  
{On Paceys Boat}  
"Pacey? Pacey?" "Joey?" "Pacey, i love you" "What?" "I LOVE you!" "You love me?"  
  
"Yes, I LOVE you!" "I love you too!" {Kisses for a while}  
  
  
{In bed Naked}  
  
"Pacey do you really love me?" "More than anything." "I love you more than anything too." 


End file.
